Hermione's Big Life Change
by MicheleHarper
Summary: Hermione's daily life hasn't changed since graduating from Hogwarts. Can two different men both intent on having her change her life for her? OOC M for later chapters, viewers decide who she ends up with, which wont be decided til the last chapter.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS...JUST THE PLOT!

Rated M

Today started out just like any other day, I woke up to the insistently annoying buzz of my alarm clock. Now when I say "woke up," what I really mean is hit the snooze button three times before actually turning it off and getting myself out of bed.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom attached to my room, very aware of the fact that this is how my day has started since I moved out on my own and basically became an adult. 'I have become so boring,' I thought to my self. I stepped in front of my bathroom mirror and scrutinized myself, 'not bad,' I thought. It might sound egotistical, but I am very, very happy with how I developed. Now my body is not supermodel material, mainly because I have curves, but it's one I can honestly say I'm happy with.

Now is the part where you have to listen to me describe said body I'm very happy with. Starting from top to my bottom, see wasn't that very puny? Anyway, my caramel brown hair falls in waves just past my shoulders, my face is blemish free, with maybe three or four freckles across my nose, teeth straight and pearly white, eyes chocolate brown. Now to the part of my body the guys really look at, " it was her eyes that first drew me to her," yeah right. What that translated to was, " her tits were like Bam! in the shirt she wore," you all know what I'm talking about. Maybe men notice the eyes after they talk to you and get lost in them, but it was the boobs or bum they saw from across the room that got their attention first.

Sorry, got distracted. My boobs are not huge, thank Merlin, but not small either. They are a respectful 34C, thank you very much. My tummy is flat, hips full, and legs while not long, are in excellent shape, toes cutely Frenched manicured as are my fingernails(no fake nails, my real nails are french tipped), and to round it out, see I made a puny again, my ass is nice and round yet not huge. Now you know why I'm happy with my body.

After looking at myself in the mirror I jumped in the shower and washed my hair with my lavender shampoo and my body with my vanilla body wash, turned the water off, of course why I'm telling you that I have no clue. Doesn't take a genius to realize once you turn water on for a shower, you turn if off when finished right, if you didn't know now you do and your welcome.

I started to dry my body using a spell and let my hair dry while still in the towel I wrapped it in as I brushed my teeth and applied my makeup. When I was done with my makeup I quickly did my hair in a tight ponytail and got dressed in my slightly above the knee black skirt, and light purple button up blouse with the top three buttons undone for a little cleavage show and tell but not to much. Slipping on my black heels and grabbing my black jacket, I headed towards the kitchen to grab my keys, purse, and briefcase before heading off to work.

This is how my day started everyday for the last 3years after helping end the war and graduating from Hogwarts. I was begining to wonder if my life would ever change and add some excitment and/or adventure to it, or if I had used up all my excitment and adventure in Hogwarts with Harry and Ron.

As I finally apparated to St. Mungos for work, I had no idea that my life was about to get the biggest and most exhausting change I could ever wish for as two men headed to St. Mungos for two different reasons.

Authors note: Thank you for giving this a chance and reading it. I really hope you liked it. Not sure who she'll end up with yet. It's between my two faves and I couldn't decide. Anyway I'm leaving it up to you to decide in the end. After the second chapter is up and you learn who my fave two are, I'm going to give you a chance to add someone you'd like her to be with and the guy with mentioned most in reviews will be in the running for Hermione's heart.

Once I figure out how to start a poll, I will set that up on my page and you'll have til the second to the last chapter to vote for the man she chooses. This will be a reviewers fic, so who she ends up with is entirely up to you and you wont know til the last chapter.

No I haven't forgotten my other story and I'm working on it now that I have time and I'm not blocked any longer.

Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and will want more.


End file.
